leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kassadin
|date = October 27, 2009 |hp = 433 (+78) |mana = 230 (+45) |damage = 50.6 (+3.9) |range = 120 |armor = 14 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |critical = 2.05 (+0.45) |attackspeed = 0.64 (+3.5) |dodge = 0 (0) |speed = 315 }} Kassadin the Void Walker is a Champion in League of Legends.Kassadin's Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background There is a place between dimensions, between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To most, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things, horrors not meant for minds of men. Though such knowledge is lost to the modern day, there are those who have unwittingly discovered what lies beyond and have been unable to turn away. Kassadin is such a creature, a man forced to look upon the face of the Void and be forever changed by it. Once a seeker of forbidden knowledge, he discovered that what he sought was something else entirely. Though a part of him died that day, he knows that he must protect Valoran from the things scratching at the door, waiting to get in and visit their torments upon the world. They are only one step away, something the appearance of the abomination known as Cho'gath attests. Kassadin has harnessed the power of the Void. His Nether Blade steals the magical energy of his opponents. This dark blade also allows him to fire ethereal bolts of Void energy, not only harming his enemies, but inhibiting their ability to utilize their mystical abilities. Kassadin draws energy from others' magical use, charging him until he unleashes a force pulse that both damages and slows foes. His connection with the Void also allows him to transform the damage he takes from other Champions, increasing the speed of his attacks. Kassadin can also step sideways through the world, teleporting where he pleases. He can utilize this rift-walking ability multiple times to deal more and more damage. Abilities Strategy *You can use RIftwalk offensively to chase or defensively to escape. *Nether Blade synergizes well with attack speed items and allows him to cast more spells from the mana gained as well as making him an anti-caster champion. *Since his passive increases his attack speed when taking magic damage, getting immense amounts of health allows Kassadin to absorb more magic damage which allows him to steal more mana from Nether Blade. *Kassadin can endlessly cast Riftwalk if he can afford the increasing mana cost. Getting the Golem buff gives him a percentage of his mana regenerated each second and Chalice of Harmony increases mana regen greatly when his mana pool is low, greatly increasing his ability to cast his spells; especially RIftwalk. *A great way to turn around enemies attacking your base is to sit at the summoner pool for awile and keep casting Kassadin's ultimate. You'll regen the mana and the teleport will deal massive damage. Quotes Upon Selection *''"The balance of power must be preserved."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Silence!"'' *''"You are null and void."'' *''"Your magic is powerless against me."'' *''"On my way."'' *''"Balance above all else."'' *''"Justice will be served."'' Taunt *''"Try that again!"'' Joke *''"I tried to silence my mother once. Boy I regret that."'' Skins File:Kassadin Originalskin.jpg|Original Skin File:Kassadin FestivalSkin.jpg|Festival Skin Trivia *Kassadin's Nether Blade bears a slight resemblance to a Zealot's "Psi Blade" from the game Starcraft. *Kassadin's "Festival Skin" has the Italian flag's colors on it. References